Please Forgive Me?
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: We were together since childhood. We do everything together. However, we both stop speaking to one another after we had a fight. How will we ever make up? Will we reunite again...?
1. Chapter 1

**Please Forgive Me?**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the characters of Vocaloid, or the program/series itself. All I own is the man with the varied genre occupations: Ishtal Sekai. This story is based off the song/PV "Why Don't You Call Me Yet?", and this is also based in high school setting. I'll tell you I am not particularly good with Hurt/Comfort stories (though I tend to get light bulbs if I get really inspirational) and at times, what I write down in a stroke of genius makes me misty-eyed. Well... I hope you (or anyone who even comes here) enjoy this. You can find a PV of "Why Don't You Call Me Yet?" on Youtube(dot)com.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Len's cellphone ring of "Kokoro" played on her cellphone speakers. She held her pink cell open until she closes it with a snap.

"Len..."

Five blocks from Rin's home, Len stared at his yellow cellphone, which now returned to silence. He knew who was calling him at this hour.

"Rin..."

Len and Rin were friends since childhood. You see, it all began when Len and Rin met at the park playground. Their parents were hoping to take their young son and daughter to meet with friends. At the sand box, Kagamine Len and Kagami Rin met. From that day, the two would always love playing together. They fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle. As Len and Rin grew up, they became more and more attached. They ate together... they played together, watch TV or play video games together. Hell, Len, reluctantly, goes shopping with Rin.

Upon entering high school, and becoming teenagers, this deep relationship bonded into that of love and devotion for one another. And no matter where you were, if you were friends with Kagamine Len and Kagami Rin, you can never see them separate from each other's company, except for a few classes. Len was the athletic type of guy, with a passion for singing. Rin was more into the arts, but also share the same passion for singing like Len. Their mothers truly enjoy each other's company over the years.

And their husbands had the time to bond in their own manly way... that is until Rock had passed away, saving Itachi's life in the line of duty. Friends such as Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Meiko would probably tell you that they would be present for the wedding of Kagamine Len and Rin. From childhood sweethearts, to future married couple...

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring..._

...

However... that may never come true if they have stopped talking to one another.

=0=0=

"They've been avoiding each other during school, classes, and on the weekends," Miku sighed, brushing back the bangs of aqua teal hair.

"It's so strange not seeing them together. The school fells so much different without the couple together. I heard Gakupo-sensei was worried about them," Kaito added his thoughts, wrapping back his blue scarf he always swore since junior high.

Another student sitting with the two, along with Luka, and Meiko, blew audibly, playing with the gold bangs that hover between his eyes. The tanned Japanese Egyptian with spiky bangs of black with several locks dyed a golden yellow, looked around the small group, his purple eyes scanning each worried face.

"Well... we have to do something. All of this mess started when someone started spreading nasty rumors about Rin, and Len got jealous because of it."

"But what do we do, Sekai?" Miku asked the young man with most of his long hair braided tightly into a rope-like fashion, and wrapped off with white tape with a small bow at the lion's tip of the rope ponytail.

The Ishtal stood up. "Whoever spread those rumors is never going to confess, so it's better if we get those two together in a spot where they cannot escape each other."

Meiko blinked, leaning off Luka. "I may have an idea..."

=0=0=

"I hope this works, Miku-chan," Sekai whispered to the girl beside him in the bushes.

"Don't worry; Meiko was able to fake some text messages to their cells. It'll work."

Rin was by herself, by the fountain waiting for Len, until she heard someone call her name. She turned around, and saw not Len, but another guy.

"Oh... fuck," Sekai swore, as he and Miku saw fellow classmate Kurusu Sasuke, talking with Rin. They inches closer, hoping to hear what they were talking about, but it was a bit short. Just then, Sasuke asked a question that had Rin thinking hard.

"Do you want to go on a date?"

Rin bit her lower lip. Len wanted to talk to her about something, according to the message on her cell, but he was not here. She sighed, and looked up with a fake smile, though Sasuke saw no difference.

"Uh... sure, I'll be glad to go on a date with you," Rin said, confirming Miku and Sekai's fears. They heard a soft gasp, and the two teenagers turned seeing Len running away from the sight.

"Oh, damn it, this is bad," Miku hissed quietly. Sekai turned back around, and while Sasuke was walking one direction, Rin was leaving the park, towards her home.

The two jumped out, with Miku on her cell and calling Meiko, while Sekai stared at Len in the distance. The boy had to be broken inside. Running to his home, he slammed the door shut, as tears continued to pour down his face. Both his parents were at work, and he was all alone. He slowly trudged up the stairs, and into his bedroom, where he slammed the door shut, and flopped onto his bed, the tears never ending.

Rin was just closing the door to her home when she jumped, hearing her cellphone ring.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

On the caller ID, it read Kagamine Len.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

She fought an internal battle...

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Ultimately, she watched as it rang one last time...

_Ring..._

...

Her heart ached, but she couldn't afford to think about Len now. Len snapped the cell shut, and closed his eyes. He hated this feeling of emptiness. Rin felt the same way as she stared herself in the mirror. She looked so beautiful, with womanly curves, beautiful locks of blonde curls down to her waist, with her trademark white bow. Yet, her eyes were not filled with the same light only Len could bring out. And Len's cheerful expression was locked away, and the only key to release it was help by Rin's heart. How did they break up in the first place? It started with a misunderstanding. From it the misunderstatement escalated into an argument, and from the argument, hateful words were expressed, until Len coldly told her that he wished he never loved her. And ever since that day, three weeks ago, they stopped talking to each other, and slipped into a bout of depression.

Len suddenly opened his eyes.

"I don't belong here..."

=0=0=

"Has anybody seen Len?" Gakupo-sensei questioned his class.

"No sensei," Sekai answered, "... uh... sensei."

"Yes, Sekai?"

Sekai swallowed the lump in his throat. "Len... Len left Sapporo last night."

Rin gasped, which caught the attention of the class.

"L-Len-kun left?"

Sekai turned to Rin. "Here." He pulled out an envelope addressed to her, and she ripped it open. Tears slowly formed as she read the contents. Miku, Luka, and Meiko rushed to her aid when she broke down sobbing, and Gakupo walked over as well.

Kaito picked up the letter, and frowned.

_Rin-chan,_

_My dearest Rin... I do not deserve you anymore. I don't think we could ever get back together, so I decided to leave. I hope... you live on with your life, and succeed in your dreams._

_Kagamine Len_

No one however saw a devious smile appear on Sasuke's face.

=0=0=

Len was in a motel room he rented out, chewing on some banana nut bread from the loaf he took before leaving the other night. He had left Sapporo, and was in Kaigan. His cellphone rang yet again. And he ignored it.

* * *

**Okay, I did my best, alright. I like this pairing, and I did find a bit of inspiration from the song. Well, what do you think, folks? A little short, but there's more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring..._

Rin hung up. She frowned. She had to cancel her date with Sasuke, who didn't like it, but did not show his anger and accepted it. It was night time, around eight, and she was not at home, but with Eli-san, in Len's bedroom... in the same bed where when they were sixteen, gave to each other fully mind, body, and soul.

_"Oh! Len-kun! Oh shit..."_

_"Rin-chan! I'm... I'm gonna cum!"_

_"Do it! Do it Len-kun! Ahhh! Cum in me!"_

Her face heated up, remembering how on their birthday, which they shared on the same date, the gift for one another was each other's virginity. She pulled her knees to her face, and rested her chin upon the caps, arms around her legs. That night was their first time, and it was so wonderful. They both enjoyed the pleasure that they found, finding a way to express their love now in a physical form. She grew wet, remembering Len's dick plunging in and out of her cunt, and how they had worked up a sweat trying to bring their bodies to the utmost peak of pleasure, resisting and building the orgasm before their bodies gave out to the bliss that embraced them both.

"Len..."

Even if they haven't spoken since their fight and break-up, she could not neglect the fact that she missed him emotionally and physically. She slowly sat on the edge of the bed, and took off her socks. Soon, she unbuttons her blouse of her school uniform, and it drops to the ground. Next, the women's tie, the buttoned shirt and undershirt, bra, panties, they all are discarded to the carpet of the bedroom, and then she takes of her bow and sets it on the table next to her cellphone. She sighed, as she looked herself in Len's mirror that he had. She looked so beautiful. She had the right curves, a breast size she was happy with. They weren't small, nor big, but just perfect that Len enjoyed grabbing onto whenever they would play their nightly activities.

She crawled into the bed, and felt the emptiness. Without Len next to her, the bed was too big for her. The next morning, Eli grumbled as the old woman came downstairs in a huff. It was close to 6 in the morning. As she opened the door, she saw Sekai, and most of her son's and Rin's friends, albeit a bit tired as she was. They were also dressed in their school outfits, with their book bags shouldered or dragged. But it's the Ishtal teen who was wide awake.

"Mizu-san told us Rin's here. I have to talk to her, it's about Len."

Elis eyes harden a bit, and she opens the door.

"If it's about my missing son, tell me too."

Rin groaned, as she wrapped Len's bathrobes around herself. Since her school clothes were dirty, and she didn't bother packing her spare, she settled for the robes. Opening the door, she blinked, seeing Sekai.

"Rin... we need to talk, it's about Len."

"What about him...?"

Sekai walked in, followed by the rest of the gang, and Eli stood in by the door.

"Rin... you remember the fight you guys had? And when Len accused you of cheating on him?"

She nodded. It still hurt though, when he called her those names.

"Someone's been spreading nasty rumors to break you guys apart. One of my other friends at Seribii High managed to overhear Sasuke talking with his friends, and one of the little punks talked about getting you and Len separated so he could swoop in. I believe that Sasuke's the main culprit of forcing Len to leave, and also tearing you guys apart."

Rin's eyes became watery. "Len... no, they... ruined our relationship..."

Miku and Meiko went to the girl as she collapsed and began to cry.

"Damn that bastard," Eli cursed, "never liked the boy and neither did Rock," the woman swore.

Rin's sobbing stopped long enough for her to grab her cellphone, and dial in Len's number.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Please... Len-kun..."

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring..._

...

The ring tone of "Kokoro" plays. Its digital melody echoed in the semi-quiet room, only broken by Rin's sniffles. Soon, the tune stopped. She closes it shut, and holds the device close to her chest, and cries again.

"Hey, Sekai... now that we know what's up, what are we going to do? No doubt if Sasuke-teme finds out that we know of his little plan, he'll try something dangerous."

"A bully is a bully, and he'll always remain one. All that matters is getting him to back off, while we also track down Len..."

"But he could be anywhere now..."

"Yeah... but Rin's tousan can find Len with the help from the police."

=0=0=

Len woke up wincing a bit as the window was streaming in the morning sunlight. Blocking the light with his hand he got out of his bed, and grabbed his cellphone. The time was 8:36. He should have been in school... but, he wasn't, because he left Sapporo. He had a dream last night, and it was all about him and Rin, and their growing relationship from friends, to passionate lovers. However, one part of the dream that made his heart ache was the sobbing Rin let out, and whispering his name with pain etched in her voice.

"Rin..." He shook his head. No use turning back... he could never return home again. He got out of the bed, and took a short shower, before he got dressed. With his wallet in his pocket, he left his room, to wander around Kaigan. He hoped no one missed him that much, but he knew that his friends would.

Back in Sapporo, school was open as usual for the students at Seribii High, however, Rin stuck with the people she avoided recently since the break up. They also kept Sasuke away from her whenever he would come towards her direction. Rin once believed that Sasuke had changed his ways, but she should have known that deep down, the man was a jealous bastard who hated seeing Len and her together. She had her laptop open. It was lunch and she sat at the school's small park they had behind the school. She was watching the video she and Len made together and submitted on Youtube. "You, Dear You" was the name of the video, and the name of the song they sang together beautifully. At the end of the video, she and Len shared a kiss that expressed their love for each other. Tears fell from her eyes.

She grabbed her cell phone and tried once again to get through to Len, but... this time, she caught voice message.

"Len-kun... it hurts... it hurts so much... please, baby, come back home... I would never cheat on you. Please Len... it was all lies someone was spreading to break us. Baby... I love you... please, I would rather die if I can't have you to hold me, and kiss me the way you do..."

She choked a bit, a sob escaping. "Come home to me... I hate being alone..."

She then shut the cell phone, hands trembling.

=0=0=

In Kaigan, Len exited the bathroom of the restaurant he ate at, and left after paying for his meal. He reached into his pocket, and took out his cellphone, and noticed he had one new voice message. Of course, he knew someone was calling him, but he didn't want to answer it, so he turned on his voice messenger, which then had recorded him a message. He opened it and played the message... and his breath was caught hearing the sniffle from Rin.

_"Len-kun... it hurts... it hurts so much... please, baby, come back home... I would never cheat on you. Please Len... it was all lies someone was spreading to break us. Baby... I love you... please, I would rather die if I can't have you to hold me, and kiss me the way you do... Come home to me... I hate being alone..."_

**END OF MESSAGE~BEEP**

Len snaps it shut, as he continued walking back towards his motel.

"Rin-chan..."

_God... I miss her already... fuck..._

He dialed her number.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

_Ring..._

...

The theme of "Dreaming Leaf" played into his ear. After awhile, the digital chime ended... Voice Message.

"... Rin... I..."

He didn't know what else to say...

"... Kaigan."

He then snaps his cell shut.

=0=0=

The door slid open and Rin stepped back into the classroom.

"Rin, make sure you keep your cellphone on vibrate, or I may have to take it away, okay?" Gakupo-sensei told the girl with a soft smile. Gakupo, despite being a bit of a pervert, and always shaving trouble with women, was a caring man.

"Hai, sensei," she said with a short bow, before returning to her seat.

She grabbed her cell out of her bookbag, and was going to switch it to vibrate, but then noticed a voice message was left on her cell...

_Len._

She heard someone clear his throat, and the class was staring at the distracted young woman. "Rin?" Gakupo interrupted, just as she pressed play. Len's voice broke the silent classroom.

_"... Rin... I..."_ There was a bit of a lingering silence, and then she heard him speak, _"... Kaigan."_

**END OF MESSAGE~BEEP**

Sekai, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, and several others of their classmates looked at Rin, before she grabbed her things in a hurry.

_Kaigan... Kaigan City... is he there?_

"Rin! Where are you going? You can't leave school!" Gakupo yelled after her who stormed from the classroom.

"Sorry sensei, I have to find him!" she cried, and took the stairs.

Sekai sighed. "Now what?"

"Hope for the best, because the rest of you will not follow her..." The man sighed, "Class, be patient while I go inform Rin's parents." He stepped out of the class and shut the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Rin was running towards the train station taking the streets that would bring her to the bank on the way there.

_Len-kun... Len-kun... I'm coming; I know where you are..._

She withdrew some money from her own bank account, and then rushed to the train station. She bought herself a ticket, and then boarded the next train that departs to Kaigan City. Twenty minutes later, Rin was sitting all by herself, with only her school bookbag, her cellphone, and some leftover money she withdrew from the bank.

=0=0=

It was night time. Rin walked into the park of downtown Kaigan, and sat down in front of a mermaid fountain surrounded by beautiful colored lights that gave it such a colorful aura, and the ring of flowers which surround the marble fountain. When she had arrived four hours ago, she went around town, searching for Len. She only had one photo, and it was a recent, which was of them both posing in front of the cherry blossoms of Sapporo's Azuleaf Park. So far, only a few people out of the many who lived in this coastline city saw Len. She tracked him down to this restaurant that Len last went to, which was more of a diner than a restaurant, but, he only goes there for lunch, and then disappears into the city life. She picked up her cell, and dialed in Len's number. The faint ring of "Kokoro" echoes behind her, and her eyes widen. She got up and ran around dragging her bookbag, and there on the other side of the large fountain was Len.

"Len."

He looked up, as she snapped her cell shut, thus ceasing that familiar tune. The two young adults stared at one another. Len then took out his cellphone, and dialed a number. From Rin's phone, the tune of "Dreaming Leaf" echoes. It briefly remains until it is silenced by Len snapping his cell shut, and he stands up off the bench. Rin noticed Lens' small suitcase under the bench.

"Were you... sleeping out here?"

"... No... I lost the rest of my money and got kicked out of the motel by the beach..."

He didn't even look at her. He couldn't look at her again, not after the way he had yelled at her.

She sniffled, as her eyes began to water. "L-Len... why?"

"I couldn't remain there anymore..."

"Len... I would never... ever... break your heart... it was Sasuke who was spreading those rumors about me. He was so jealous of us being together... I, I thought he had changed, but because of Sekai... I now know he'll only want me just to use me for my smarts and my beauty. Beauty that..."

She swallowed. "That I can only show to you... I can never love another man... only you."

Len sat down, and she walked over, and collapsed next to him, and clung to him, and began to cry.

"I love you Len... I can't go on without you..."

"Rin," he choked. His eyes were brim with shedding tears, "Please... please forgive me... I'm so sorry for hurting you..."

"I already have... but... please... don't leave me."

He wrapped his arms tightly around Rin, and began to cry. Both teenagers cry, letting out the pain their hearts carried since that horrible fight. They let out their emotions, and comfort the other, using each other to let out the pent-up sadness. When they could no longer cry, they gazed into each other's blue eyes. Len and Rin then slowly close their weary eyes, as they begin to kiss. With this kiss, once again, their heavy hearts feel lighter, and that spark of electricity runs through them. This is a feeling only they can feel with the other.

* * *

**Hm... they made up, but now, what about Sasuke? Just have to wait...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A/N:** For some information on the OC, proceed to my profile for Sekai's Vocaloid incarnation.

* * *

The morning rays of the sun slipped through the window. The calls of the birds make their morning noises, and a few calls of seagulls are heard. Len opened his eyes wearily, and looked around. He spied two pairs of shoes by the door. Turning his head, lay Rin, asleep... A smile lifted upon his face. He had Rin again. They had made up. They were no longer broken up. Their relationship had been repaired, and now, he knew it was stronger than ever. He could never go on with his life without Rin by his side.

He ran a hand through his hair, and chuckled a bit. Back in their childhood, they had always kept their hair short, but as they begin growing up, their hair slowly began to grow out. If one was to view them, their hair length completely matched, but he kept his in a ponytail that was longer. Of course, right now, his hair tie was next to Rin's bow. "Maybe it's time to get a haircut," he mused before looking once again at his girlfriend. Girlfriend... that sounded so right in his mind. She was his girlfriend, and he was her boyfriend.

Kagamine Len, and hopefully one day, Kagamine Rin. Lovers forever... He moved over closer, and then his breath tickled her neck as he kissed her nape, once he brushed away some of the long stands of her hair. She moaned softly, and Len continued to nip at her neck until she opened her eyes a bit.

"Mmm, Len-kun..."

"Morning, my lovely Rin..."

She smiled, and turned around sitting up straight. The blanket fell from her chest, revealing her breasts to him. They were naked from the waist up, which explained Len's light muscled chest, in which her hands slowly run over when she moved into his lap. They then proceed to share a very wonderful good morning kiss.

"Len... let's go home, hm?"

Len smiled. "Sure, Rin. We can head for home."

=0=0=

Friday morning, classes have begun, but there were only two usual students missing today: Kagami Rin and Kagamine Len. As Gakupo-sensei walked into the room to address everyone about the upcoming exams before graduation, Sekai's cell rang. He took it out and was ready to have it go to voice message, but the ID displayed Len's name.

"Sekai?"

"It's Len!"

Len and Rin's group all crowd around him, as he flipped it open. "Len? Len, what's up... are you okay?"

_"I'm fine... we both are... Rin and I are coming back home... so... yeah... can you meet us at the train station?"_

"Sure we'll go. What time would you get there?"

_"Around 5:30 or so... we made up, and we're happier than ever."_

Sekai grinned. "They made up," he said, and the two on the other side heard some cheering.

=0=0=

Len and Rin were blushing a bit. They were the most popular and famous couples at school. No doubt people would be glad they're back together again. Rin brought her hand over to his cell, and gently closed it, cutting off the cheers.

"Len-kun..."

"Rin-chan..."

"I had this really wonderful dream until you woke me up..."

He smiled, and leaned close. "Oh yeah, dear? What was it about?"

"Our first time," she responded, "how on our sixteenth birthday, our gift for each other was our virginity... do you remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course I do." He caressed the side of her face tenderly, bringing up a rosy blush.

"Our first time... we were so horny. It wasn't perfect, but it was enough for us to be satisfied... to have our internal fires doused..."

They began to grab one another, as they felt warm.

"Rin..."

"I need you in me... before we go home... please Len..."

"Anything for you, hime," he whispered, before he deeply kissed her.

And soon, they began to make out on the bed, clothes slowly disappearing.

=0=0=

"Miku?"

Miku looked back, and frowned. "Oh, Sekai..." The girl then turned her attention back to the school's front lot, watching a few students loiter around on their class breaks or lunch periods.

Sekai walked up to Miku. "Are you okay? You sort of looked down earlier today."

"I'm fine," she lied.

Sekai frowned. "No you're not. Now, tell me... what's wrong with you Miku?"

"... I don't have anyone in my life," she said.

"Hm? What do you mean, you have friends who care for you," he said.

"I mean someone who would hold me tenderly, like Len holds Rin, and Kaito with Meiko!" She shouts, turning her angry eyes upon the mixed Japanese/Egyptian teen, "everyone I know has someone to love, yet I do not..."

"M-Miku..." Sekai looked at her sadly. She clung to the fence, head tilted down a bit. She then felt arms move around her, forming a hug, "you're not alone..."

"Sekai..."

"Miku... look, I... I'm in love with you..."

Miku blinked, as Sekai leaned close, his forehead against the back of her head.

"You're smart, beautiful, talented... but, whenever I wanted to ask you out, I would panic and... well..."

She turned around and stared into his purple violet eyes.

"Miku-"

She placed a finger to his lips, shushing the teen.

"Are you just pitying me...?"

"No," he whispered, "in fact, even if we are good friends, I'm always worried about rejection..."

She begins to blush a bit. "Sekai... I could never reject you."

"Then..." He leaned close, "how about this?" It came out as a near quiet whisper, before pressing his lips against Miku's. But as quick as it came, he released her.

"I love you, Hatsune Miku," he says.

Miku's eyes became watery, as she clung to him. "Sekai-kun!"

Sekai hugged her back. After a few minutes, Miku turned around, as Sekai brought her over to the wall by the door before sliding down against it. Miku positions herself over his lap, and the two locked lips. What the two done together while alone on the school roof is entirely up to your imagination.

=0=0=

Inside one of the compartment rooms, Len and Rin were sitting together, comfortable with one another. Of course, they had been making out for quite some time.

"Mmm, Len-kun," Rin whispered, once they parted lips.

"Rinny," Len chuckled, "can't get enough of your lips and your body..."

She giggled. "Oh stop... we're on a train. No getting frisky." Then she gave him a look that clearly said, "Not until we're home", which Len just smirked, and kept his arms wrapped around his girlfriend.

"So... Rin... what do we do now?"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh, him," she muttered, "once we graduate, we'll no longer have to worry about him. And then we can spend as much time together..."

Len smiled. "Wouldn't want it any other way, dear."

=0=0=

The day was winding to a close but our group of friends was at the train station, waiting for Len and Rin to emerge from their train. Also there were Rin's parents, and Len's mother, and also Gakupo wished to greet them at the station.

"Why do you wear the gold jewelry again?"

"Hey, I have part Egyptian heritage running through my blood from my father's side of the family, and you guys know that my mother is Japanese."

"Yeah, besides, he's not Sekai without the gold bracelets, bicep bangle, and the tiny gold pyramid earrings," Miku told Kaito.

Sekai in response wraps his arms around the aqua-haired young woman, causing her to blush.

"You know you love me with bling, Miku-chan," he whispered hotly into her ear, causing the poor girl to gain a bigger blush. Meiko and Kaito both snicker, and then look away as Sekai tilted her head back, and claimed her lips. Miku melted in his arms, as her own now go around his neck, and Sekai's hands rub along her stomach.

"Okay you two, enough," Luka spoke up, when she heard Miku let out an arousing moan.

Asuma just laughed away, and Gakupo shook his head.

"Hey, I see the train!" Meiko called.

And there slowing down was the train as it made its way into the station. Once it docked, all the doors opened, and Len and Rin soon emerged with their bags.

"Len! Rin!"

All their friends ran up to the two, changing hugs and all. Len's mother went up to Len and firmly smacked him over the head before pulling her son into a hug.

"Never disappear on me again, son," she cried.

"I'm sorry, mom, I really am..."

The woman only smiled. "Son, I still want to see you and Rin giving me grandchildren that I can spoil."

That caused the two to blush immediately, while Rin's parents laughed at the good fun. Though, maybe one day they too can have a grandkid to take care of now and then.

Then Rin noticed Miku and Sekai with their fingers laced. "Hey, why are you two holding hands?"

Miku smiled. "Because Sekai's my boyfriend now... and I'm so happy."

"I'm happy that I finally have the girl I've been dreaming of for three years," Sekai whispered sweetly, and she smiled warmly.

All happy and fun, until they were leaving the station, the entire area went under panic hearing the sound of a gunshot, and Len suddenly collapsed, having been shot. Rin screamed as Len fell face first to the ground, and Rin's father immediately drew his gun, being a police officer and everything. Len's vision swam, before darkness claimed him, and the last thing he heard was Rin yelling at him to stay awake...

...

...

...

...

... Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The sound of the machine beeping is the first he hears as he wakes up, and finds himself fin a sterile white room, aka the hospital.

"Len-kun, sweetie?"

He opened his eyes more, and finds Rin now getting up of the chair and walking to him.

"Len-kun, you're alright... hold on, let me alert the doctors."

"Rin..." he whispered, as she stopped, "what happened...?"

She frowned. "Someone shot you..."

"No wonder I feel like shit," Len muttered.

"I'll grab the doctor sweetie, okay?"

She leans down and kisses him on the forehead before she slipped out of the room. Len just relaxes back in the bed, and sighed softly.

_So I'm not dead... I'm so glad... I don't want to leave Rin all alone in this world..._

On their way here from Kaigan, he had been having some thoughts in his mind, but before then they were jumbled up and disorganized. Now, he was clear of his intentions. However, he has to wait of the right moment... the right moment to ask for Rin's hand in marriage... at the graduation ceremony.

The door opens, and Rin walks back with the doctor.

"Where are the others?"

"They're outside waiting to be let in... you've been in the hospital for two days now... the entire school's been up in arms hoping for a speedy recovery..." Rin burst into tears, "I thought I was going to lose you," she sobbed, and the doctor felt uncomfortable seeing the lady cry like that.

"I can tell she loves you very much," the doc said.

"I do love her... I'm glad I'm still alive, because I hate to leave her all alone in this world."

"Ah, true love. Hm, love is an emotion that the heart truly knows, while we humans still learn from it. Now, Kagamine Len... you were rushed her to the ER, where we had to resuscitate you several times while saving your life. You in the end fought for your life, and thus here you are..."

He looked at the charts, while checking over Len's heart rate and blood pressure, and all the other things a doctor will do for his or her patient.

"Everything's normal... it will be awhile until you're feeling back to normal in no time; however I suggest some time to rest. And if the two of you have been having sexual intercourse, I would advise not to until you're fully recovered, okay?"

The two blushed a bit, but nodded.

In the end, the doctor allowed visitors, and Len rested as his mother came in, followed by his soon-to-be parents-in-law, and then all of their friends. For the next month, Len had been recovering greatly, however so, he still had to take it easy. Rin feared losing Len, and more and more Rin has been staying with her boyfriend. Sasuke disappeared, and now is the prime suspect of the train station shooting a month ago. Everyone in their personal group was paired off. Meiko claimed Kaito, and they both loved each other's company well. They found out that Gakupo and Luka have been seeing each other, despite Gakupo-sensei being two years Luka's senior. The man of course was going to quit teaching once they all graduated so he can be with Luka even more and just in secret. And Miku and Sekai, well, they discovered just how much they were in love... when Len and Rin snuck to the roof, and caught them having sex...

"Holy shit," muttered Len and Rin, faces now taking on a different shade of blush.

Yeah, just like that. Funny awkward moment, when Miku and Sekai were discovered and both parties were at an interesting shade of red among the face... in the end of things, the school winded down to a close, and senior students either aced the tests, or failed. When the graduation ceremony came a month after schools let out, Len, Rin, and friends graduated, Gakupo quit his job to be with Luka and as for Len and Rin... The entire school applauded and cheered along with the large guests at the school's backyard lot when Len asked Rin up onto the stage and before them all, asked for her hand in marriage.

"Len dear, are the kids asleep?"

That was years ago... today, Len and Rin were a happily married couple, and they had a son and daughter, fraternal twins named Lin and Ren.

"Yes sweet heart," Len replied to his wife, as he walked into the bedroom, and climbed into bed with Rin. The two shared a wonderful kiss.

"I got a call from Miku and Sekai. They want to know if they would like for us to visit them in Akihabara this weekend."

"I'd be delighted to see them again."

"Good, because she also wants to have a reunion with the old gang."

Len smirked. The couple bid each other good night, and they soon fall asleep, Rin curled up next to her husband, and Len embracing his wife.

* * *

**I'm done. Time to work on my other projects outside the Vocaloid Universe...**


End file.
